First Impressions
by Ailisraevyn
Summary: One shots inspired by random lyrics. Each chapter is unrelated to the next. Each one shot will be 100, 500, or 1000 words exactly, and will have its own song and image. Various couples, angst, romance, drama. Rated M for situations, and language.
1. Northern Downpour

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story world belong to SM. All lyrical references and quotes are property of their original artist. No copyright infringement intended.**

_[Beta'd by: TRDancer]_  
_Special thanks to: My ficwife Ocdmess, and NicoleRosaliee for the song suggestion._

**Song Inspiration:** Panic at the Disco – Northern Downpour  
**Image:** http:/ /bit[dot]ly/blkkIo

* * *

I pushed through the field of gold and chocolate – the image of her skin and hair melting into my heart as her body stretched across the ivory sheets. I blinked the damp salt stinging at the corners of my eyes as my hands brushed over the tops of the sugarcane. The gold of the crops well passed harvest letting off the sweet scent that reminded me of her tan skin in the early morning sunlight like honey and vanilla in the warmth of summer. The homey color of the earth beneath my feet, the same rich likeness to her tousled locks as my fingers slipped through them like silk. Her eyes – they were the perfect blend of both hues, shinning like a full moon in a clear night sky.

I gazed up at the storm-grey clouds and drew in a deep breath of air. The stalks swayed as if they were beckoning the water to them, doing a rain dance in preparation as the thunder rolled overhead. I closed my eyes and imagined the figure that embodied perfection, and the corners of my lips lifted as I remembered her dancing not long ago in this very spot.

./.

"Come on!" she screamed, her hair flying behind her as she weaved delicately between the stalks.

I smiled as I followed behind her, giving just enough distance to admire her entirely, but close enough to hear her laughter. She reached the small area of smashed crops we had claimed in the previous weeks during our hours of intimacy, and she collapsed to the ground, rolling onto her back as she continued to laugh lightly.

My foot caught on a stalk, hurdling forward as panic surged through me. Her eyes grew wide as she saw me falling directly toward her. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself as I fell right between her legs, forearms landing on either side of her. My elbows throbbed in protest but the warmth of her body soothed any possibility of pain.

She laughed louder as I settled my body on top of hers and kissed her jaw and neck with gentle notions of affection. Wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs over my calves, she stared into my eyes with a gentle but coy smile across her lips.

"I love you, Jay," she whispered.

A crack of thunder and flash of lightening startled us both, and she gasped beneath me, pressing her chest against mine. The moon disappeared behind the dark clouds and the sky seemed to open up, crying warm tears.

She squealed from beneath me and tried to hide her head by burying it against my clavicle. I laughed and pushed her back down to the ground, kissing her lips passionately.

./.

The warm rain fell from the clouds, soaking my hair and clothes as I stood in the middle of the field.

"I love you too, Bella," I whispered, reminiscing over what I had a year ago.

She had left for college in New York last summer. Julliard. She always held such grace, flowing from one room to the next, and caressing me with the softest touch. We grew up together, loved each other, and escaped reality with one another, but she had higher dreams than I did. I was content to love her, simply but passionately for the rest of my life – she wanted to dance, see the world. She had insisted that we could make it work, but I knew somewhere deep in the pit of my stomach that I would never see her again.

./.

"See the moon? It's full tonight." She gazed up at the sky; the storm clouds long gone, leaving behind the brightest stars and palest moon.

My fingers danced across her soft skin, admiring every inch of beauty as I nodded.

"The moon will be the same, no matter where we are. Every night you'll be looking at the same moon as me, and I'll think of this night. I'll think of you," she said, matter of fact and not a hint of trembling in her voice.

My fingers stilled on her skin as I inhaled sharply. "Then I hope the moon never goes down, because I'll always be thinking of you."

She giggled softly, and rubbed the top of my head teasingly, a lock of hair falling into my face. I smirked at her, lifting myself upward and inching closer to her lips. Slowly, she reached her hand to my face, putting the loose strand behind my ear, and traced my jaw line. I closed my eyes, and inhaled her intoxicating scent seconds before I kissed her.

./.

"Jasper, phone call," my mother called from the kitchen.

My heart sped, pounding in my chest. _Bella._ I hadn't heard from her since the day she left four weeks ago.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jasper Whitlock?" the voice asked.

"It is."

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news. There was a car accident around eight this morning…"

I stopped listening – the phone slipped from my hand and dangled from the twisted cord as I sank to the floor.

./.

"I promise I'll be back for Christmas holiday, and every summer. You can come visit during spring break if your dad lets you leave the fields for a week, and I'll call and write every week," she said as we stood at the end of the driveway; the small wooden house far off in the distance, and the golden field beside us swaying in the gentle wind.

I looked down at her luggage resting in the dirt at our feet and swallowed. _This was it_. I nodded, touching my hand to her face as I attempted to smile. "I'll see what I can do," I whispered.

"I love you, Jasper," she said just before our lips connected.

./.

"I loved you too, Bella," I murmured as the rain poured, the tears I ached to shed that just wouldn't come anymore. Heaven was crying for her now.

* * *

"_If all our life is but a dream fantastic posing greed, then we should feed our jewelry to the sea.  
For diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me.  
And then she said she can't believe genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues.  
Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs; northern downpour sends its love._

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don't you go down.  
Sugarcane in the easy morning. Weathervanes my one and lonely._

_The ink is running toward the page, It's chasing off the days.  
Look back at both feet and that winding knee; I missed your skin when you were east.  
You clicked your heels and wished for me.  
Through playful lips made of yarn – that fragile Capricorn  
Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves.  
I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home."  
_-Panic at the Disco – Northern Downpour

* * *

**A/N:** Have a song to suggest? Leave a review, PM me, or follow me on Twitter: Ailisraevyn


	2. Angels on the Moon

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story world belong to SM. All lyrical references and quotes are property of their original artist. No copyright infringement intended.**

_[Beta'd by: TRDancer]_  
_Special thanks to: My ficwife Ocdmess, and Mayra (IBDamon) for the song suggestion._

**Song Inspiration:** Thriving Ivory – Angels on the Moon  
**Image:** http:/ /bit[dot]ly/ddWss4

* * *

The street lights painted green and red streaks across my windshield as the rain came down in buckets. I had gone for a drive to clear my head – the news from months ago still ringing loudly as I tried to swallow reality.

_"With treatment she could live a semi-normal life, but there will be bad days."_

I took a deep breath and screamed until the emptiness of my lungs ached, and I choked on the sobs that followed. I pounded on the steering wheel, cursing anything and everything above me – any kind of higher power out there.

It was my job to look after her – to love her and protect her.

I had failed.

I gripped the leather wheel tightly, wringing it between my large hands until my knuckles turned white. When I finally managed to calm my breathing, I turned the key and headed for home.

I opened the door slowly, waiting for the inevitable squeak and praying it wouldn't wake her. The sound rang through the silence, and I held my breath, clenching my jaw.

"Em?" she called softly.

I exhaled heavily and pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside.

"Is that you?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking as she tried to clear her throat.

I peered down at her tiny frame tangled in the forest green sheets, and my heart sank.

"Yeah, Ali, it's me."

"Where'd you go?" she asked, shifting her weight on the bed and trying to turn over.

"Just went out to get some… water," I lied poorly.

"It's okay, Em. You don't have to lie to me," she whispered as she settled on her side, facing me now. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but her eyebrows furrowed, giving her pain away.

"Can I get you some medicine?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, no more pills."

I sighed but nodded. _Soon, _I prepared myself.

"Is it raining?" she asked after a moment of silence.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"And the moon?" she asked slightly more enthusiastically. I missed her energy and her smile as she danced in the rain when we were younger, stronger – happier.

"Shining brightly through the rain clouds," I replied, knowing the answer she was hoping for.

"And the stars?" she asked, her eyes glistening from her unshed tears.

"Keeping the moon company," I whispered, my voice trembling as I reached out for her hand.

"Read to me?" she asked as she attempted to squeeze my hand, her fingers so small and frail in my palm.

I walked around the bed, grabbed the tattered book and curled my body around her protectively as I held the book in front of her. I read to her, letting my voice carry her into a gentle sleep where fairies were real and the princess lived happily forever.

I listened to her breathing slow as I cried silently and wished a brother's love was enough.

* * *

_"Do you dream that the world will know your name? So tell me your name.  
Do you care about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel all the chemicals inside… I wanna feel…  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive – to know I'm alive._

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, 'cause I don't wanna know. If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go.  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming of angels on the moon. Where everyone you know never leaves too soon._

_Do you believe in the day that you were born? Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know that every day's the first of the rest of your life?  
This is to one last day in the shadows, and to know a brother's love.  
This is to New York, City of Angels, and the rivers of our blood.  
This is to all of us… to all of us._

_You can tell me all your thoughts about the stars that fill polluted skies.  
And show me where you run to when no one's left to take your side.  
But don't tell me where the road ends 'cause I just don't wanna know.  
No I don't wanna know. Don't tell me if I'm dying."_  
~Thriving Ivory – "Angels on the Moon"

* * *

**A/N:** Have a song to suggest? I write angst, drama, and romance so leave a review, PM me, or follow me on Twitter: Ailisraevyn and send me your suggestion. I can't promise I'll do it, but I'm always looking for new inspiration.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Better Man

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story world belong to SM. All lyrical references and quotes are property of their original artist. No copyright infringement intended.**

_[Beta'd by: TRDancer]_  
_Special thanks to: My ficwife Ocdmess._

**Song Inspiration:** Pearl Jam – Better Man  
**Image:** http:/ /bit[dot]ly/aqom0a

* * *

The sudden light filters into the bedroom and stirs her gently. She opens her eyes and squints at the clock; it's four in the morning. She can smell the booze wafting into the bedroom, and she swears she'll do it in the morning – she'll leave when it's light out and never look back.

She closes her eyes, but all she sees is blood spilled on the floor and _his _copper hair from a time and place when her life seemed perfect.

The bed shifts, and he rolls under the covers.

"Night, Bells," he slurs.

"Night, Jake," she whispers through tears.

* * *

_"Waiting, watching the clock – it's four o'clock, it's got to stop._  
_ Tell him take no more; she practices her speech as he opens the door._  
_ She rolls over... pretends to sleep as he looks her over._  
_ She lies and says she's in love with him – can't find a better man._  
_ She dreams in color, she dreams in red – can't find a better man._

_ Talking' to herself, there's no one else who needs to know she tells herself._  
_ Memories back when she was bold and strong and waiting for the world to come along._  
_ Swears she knew it, now she swears he's gone._  
_ She lies and says she's in love with him – can't find a better man._  
_ She dreams in color, she dreams in red – can't find a better man._

_ She loved him, yeah... she don't want to leave this way._  
_ She feeds him, yeah... that's why she'll be back again._  
_ Can't find a better man."_  
~Pearl Jam - "Better Man"

* * *

**A/N: **So, this is what I see as Bella's 'could-have-been' future if Edward had never come back. Alive, but only barely, and not in love with the man who picked up her broken heart. Read into it however you want... it's just one possibility. Cliche? Sure; but what isn't these days?

Check out the picture I do for every one shot as well - located at the top. I find a song, dream up a story, write it out, and create an image to fit.

Have a song to suggest? I write angst, drama, and romance so leave a review, PM me, or follow me on Twitter: Ailisraevyn and send me your suggestion. I can't promise I'll do it, but I'm always looking for new inspiration.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Eyes on Fire

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story world belong to SM. All lyrical references and quotes are property of their original artist. No copyright infringement intended.**

_[Beta'd by: TRDancer]_  
_Special thanks to: My ficwife Ocdmess_

**Song Inspiration:** Blue Foundation – Eyes on Fire  
**Image:** http:/ /bit[dot]ly/ab7ic1

* * *

Those grey, recondite eyes.

They say that the eyes are the window to the soul, but is it the depth, emotion or color that tells what kind of soul? If the color, then my soul was plain – homely, even. It would be as simple as dirt; common and everywhere. If it were the depth, then perhaps I held a shallow and naive soul, for they had no varying shades to draw anyone in or hold a strangers interest.

However, if it were the emotion, then I wouldn't know what to say about my soul, because I rarely felt much of anything – I had little to be passionate about in my life.

But those grey, recondite eyes… no matter the color, depth or emotion behind them, they all said the same thing. Edward Cullen had no soul.

I first noticed his hair, to be completely honest, and then his skin. His eyes didn't factor into the strangeness that was the new student until I looked up in fifth period and saw him standing at the corner of my desk with a focused gaze. His features were startling – not gruesome, grotesque or disfigured, but devastatingly beautiful while incredibly intimidating. He was standing completely still, jaw locked and posture astute not two feet from me, and I was completely entranced.

I couldn't look away.

His hair looked slept on, disheveled and un-groomed with the faintest hint of red amongst a tangled mess of dull brown. His skin shared the same, unsaturated strangeness as the rest of him. I was tempted to look at the floor, half expecting a pile of color to be melting onto the tile.

The only color – besides the tint of his hair – was the pale pink of his lips, and even they held an ashy coolness to their hue. He simply looked as though the color had been drained from every inch of him, and he was left a shell of a person. Even his clothes were muted tones of grey and blue.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He spoke softly, enunciating every word and licking his bottom lip as he pulled it between his teeth after the last syllable.

For a split second, a rush of fear and panic shot through me; a chill ran down my spine as I gripped the edge of my book tightly.

"Bella Swan," I said through trembling lips, inhaling too quickly and gasping. I quickly shut my mouth and flared my nostrils, sucking in as much air as I could and flooding my lungs. My shoulders rose from the expansion, and I held my pose, waiting for the next move.

He slowly walked around the table and took his seat beside me. I was fully aware of exactly how close he truly was because I could feel a slight cold wave emanating from him, causing the hair on my arms to stand up on end and a shiver to run down my spine.

_Make up an excuse. Fake you're sick. Go into a coughing fit and leave for water. Get out. Run. Don't look back._

My instincts screamed at me, but I sat frozen, unable to move and hardly capable of breathing. I watched him from the corner of my eye and noted that he never moved a muscle, not even to blink or swallow. When the bell rang at last, I nearly fell off my chair as I rushed to flee the room, my pulse pounding in my ears.

I tried to put the entire experience behind me and went to my next class. As I drove home from school later that afternoon, I theorized different stories that I could use to attempt getting out of the class with the mysterious Edward Cullen. None of them felt strong enough to work, however.

I fixed dinner for my father and lost myself in the duties of doing dishes as the sports scores of the afternoon games filtered through the living room and into the kitchen. My father cursed at the television as his empty can hit the faux wood of the coffee table with a crunch of bending aluminum. I turned off the water and dried my hands before heading upstairs to my bedroom.

My safe haven.

I pulled out my familiar junior year school books and debated internally over which subject to start with. My eyes lingered on one of my favorite books, _Pride and Prejudice_, and I reached for it, flipping easily to the spot bookmarked due to the broken spine. I had read the book over a dozen times – this particular chapter happened to be my favorite, and luckily it also happened to be the material for the semester.

I glanced at the clock, noted the time and promised myself no more than an hour of reading before I really had to focus on my other studies. I leaned back against the pillows, the night breeze blowing through the window and causing my curtains to flutter slightly in the wind.

As I read, Mr. Darcy became the inscrutable Edward Cullen, his features and mannerisms catering to the little knowledge I had of the new student. I pictured Edward Cullen telling me the guises and misfortunes of my family were great indeed, but professing his love for me nevertheless.

A sudden noise outside my window pulled me from my reverie, and I sat rigid in my bed, eyes glued to the open frame. After a solid minute of staring, I looked back at my book and tried to find my place.

A shiver ran down my spine and the hair on my arms stood on end. I looked back up and gasped as the lanky and dim figure hovered in front of my open window.

"Hello, Isabella Swan. I'm so sorry," he said with a cold, distant, but sorrow laced voice seconds before he lunged.

My body felt as though I had gone up in flames as an intense pressure built at my neck. I gasped for air but inhaled the scent of dew and honey instead. The last thing I saw before I died was those cold, recondite grey eyes turning a deep crimson red.

* * *

_"I'll seek you out, flay you alive.  
One more word and you won't survive.  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power.  
I see right through you any hour._

_I won't soothe your pain.  
I won't ease your strain.  
You'll be waiting in vain.  
I got nothing for you to gain._

_I'm taking it slow, feeding my flame.  
Shuffling the cards of your game.  
And just in time, in the right place,  
Suddenly I will play my ace._

_I won't soothe your pain.  
I won't ease your strain.  
You'll be waiting in vain.  
I got nothing for you to gain._

_Eyes on fire - your spine is ablaze.  
Feeling any foe with my gaze.  
And just in time, in the right place,  
steadily emerging with grace."_  
~Blue Foundation – "Eyes on Fire"

* * *

**A/N: **So, this song is actually my alarm clock - I love it that much. I'm addicted to it. I always felt it fit the 'hunter' side of Edward... and then came the 'what if?' that happens when inspiration for a story comes forward in my brain. I tweaked 'canon' a bit to make it a bit more interesting (grey eyes when they are thirsty, losing all color from their bodies due to lack of blood). This is also a much different style for me than what I write my 'chapter fics' in. This is more my natural, free flowing style. Like it, hate it; take it or leave it.

Another one has already been written and beta'd... I'll post it in a day or so.

Have a song to suggest? I write angst, drama, and romance so leave a review, PM me, or follow me on Twitter: Ailisraevyn and send me your suggestion. I can't promise I'll do it, but I'm always looking for new inspiration.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	5. Zzyzx Road

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story world belong to SM. All lyrical references and quotes are property of their original artist. No copyright infringement intended.**

_[Beta'd by: TRDancer]_  
_Special thanks to: My ficwife Ocdmess. Requested by IBDamon (cullensnewestaddition). Luv ya Mayra! Also, written with J in mind. Luv ya, mister.  
_

**Song Inspiration:** Stone Sour – Zzyzx Road  
**Image:** http:/ /bit[dot]ly/9HIp9V

* * *

Dear Ali,

My eyes are drooping, but I know I won't have the time to write this later. Tomorrow we are heading out to some location I'm not allowed to disclose, but don't worry, I'll be fine. My body aches every night as I slip into my sleeping bag, the stars and crew my only company at night, but neither keep me warm.

I miss you. Your warm skin and sweet shampoo that smells like mint. I miss the taste of your lips and your high-pitched laugh.

I miss you so much that it burns my heart, and the flames lick at my bones, scorching my insides.

I simply miss _you._

I remember sitting across from you in that little café the day before I left last time and you argued with me that I couldn't do this – I wasn't cut out for it. Well, here I am, doing it, but you know something? You were right.

I'm not cut out for this.

Every day I think that this could be it. We could be the unlucky team, and I could be the unlucky soldier, and you could be the unlucky fiancée who was just waiting for the love of her life to come home so she could marry him and start spending the rest of their forever together.

But I'm stuck now. My only options are to die, run or get discharged, but none of those options fix our problem. We're still penniless, futureless, and our only support would be each other.

Dad would be proud to have a son serve his country and die in combat, but Mom would be devastated. She never wanted me to go either; it's a wonder you two don't get along better with how much you have in common. I know you would hate me for the rest of your life though, and I wouldn't blame you. Right now, I hate myself too. I'm so tired of this life, but I feel like I can't make anything better for myself. For you. This is all I know how to do, and I hate it.

Two more years, Ali. Two more years and we can have that wedding you dream of, my dad can eat his words that I'll never amount to anything and my mother will see just how much you really do mean to me. Two more years and our life is finally ours – not the government's, not our parents' – ours.

One more week and I get to come home for the holidays. It's so cold at night, and I miss the snow and Christmas lights. The only lights here are the stars and headlights of oncoming cargo trucks and military check points.

Only having two weeks is like a cruel joke, but it's better than nothing.

My hands are shaking, and I really should try to sleep. I need to be alert while we move out.

I love you, Ali. You're my life. Please, remember that.

_I'm coming home._

Love,

Jasper

* * *

_"I don't know how else to put this; it's taken me so long to do this.  
I'm falling asleep and I can't see straight.  
My muscles feel like a melee; my body's curled in a U-shape.  
I put on my best but I'm still afraid.  
Propped up by lies and promises; saving my place as life forgets.  
Maybe it's time I saw the world.  
I'm only here for a while, but patience is not my style, and I'm so tired that I gotta go._

_Where am I supposed to hide now; what am I supposed to do?  
Did you really think I wouldn't see this through?  
Tell me I should stick around for you; tell me I could have it all.  
I'm still too tired to care and I gotta go._

_I get to go home in one week, but I leaving home in three weeks.  
They throw me a bone just to pick me dry.  
I'm following suit and directions; I crawl up inside for protection.  
I'm told what to do and I don't know why.  
I'm over existing in limbo; I'm over the myths and placebos.  
I don't really mind if I just fade away.  
I'm ready to live with my family; I'm ready to die in obscurity.  
Because I'm so tired that I gotta go_

_Where am I supposed to hide now; what am I supposed to do?  
You still don't think I'm going see this through.  
Tell me I'm a part of history; tell me I can have it all.  
I'm still too tired to care and I gotta go."_  
~Stone Sour – "Zzyzx Road"

* * *

**A/N: **Another one that is different than my usual style. I've always liked this song. It always reminded me of a soldier, so what better soldier could you think of than Jasper? See, I don't ONLY write angst - I write romance too. Sure, this is kind of depressing romance, but still! I'm trying!

Have a song to suggest? I write angst, drama, and romance so leave a review, PM me, or follow me on Twitter: Ailisraevyn and send me your suggestion. I can't promise I'll do it, but I'm always looking for new inspiration.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	6. Airplanes

**DISCLAIMER: All characters and story world belong to SM. All lyrical references and quotes are property of their original artist. No copyright infringement intended.**

_[Beta'd by: TRDancer]_  
_Special thanks to: My ficwife Ocdmess.  
_

**Song Inspiration:** B.o.B – "Airplanes" (Feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore)  
**Image:** http:/ /bit[dot]ly/8X8Kko

* * *

My hands shake as I focus on my breathing. _In through the nose, hold. One, two, three… exhale through the mouth. Slow. Steady. _

I grip the metal bar and extend my foot, pointing my toe out. The pull in my calves is a familiar burn, and I take another deep breath.

_"Close your eyes and just dance, Jesi. You've lived every moment of every day to dance; you do it better than breathing. Don't doubt, just believe. You've got this, baby." _Mike's words echo in my mind as I shift my weight and extend my other leg.

I run the back of my index finger under my eyes – careful to not smudge my perfect makeup. _I wish I could go back to when this was for fun for me. When everything was simple and the future was just dreams depending on a shooting star across the late nights on the beach. _

I squeeze my eyes, knuckles pressing to the corners of my eyes to hold my tears at bay.

_I can do this._

I extend one arm out as I bend my knees, both feet finding purchase on the wooden floor as I balance evenly on my toes. I hold the pose, count to three and slowly sweep my arm above my head as I rise to my full height.

A cold hand touches my shoulder, and I jump, losing my pose and balance. I grip the bar and cling to it until I'm no longer stumbling forward.

"Ready, dear? They're ready for you," a gentle voice says nervously behind me.

I nod once, my lack of enthusiasm and overabundance of nerves obvious to all who might be glancing in my direction. I check my hair with delicate and trembling fingers, ensuring every curly tendril is locked away in the neat bun at the top of my head.

_Why am I doing this, again?_

_ Oh. Right. _

_My future._

_"Jessica, how are you going to explain this B plus to a good college? If all you can do is flit around on your toes, you better pray you can wow every person you walk by if you expect to get anywhere in life. I didn't raise a stupid daughter with her sights set on impossible daydreams." _My mother's words ring clearer than anything else in my mind, my memories flooding to the forefront of my mind. _"If I had known that a few simple beauty pageants would bring out such a useless aspiration in you, I swear, I never would have bothered. Lord knows the temper tantrums and entry fees were horrendous enough."_

I flutter my eyes, blinking the tears back as I stare at the ceiling. Tiny little stars sparkle and gently spin on strings from the beams above me and a smile slowly graces my lips. I push away from the beam, take in a steady breath, nod to the attendant and wait for the curtain to rise.

_Focus. _

_Breathe. _

_Dance._

I could really use a wish right now.

* * *

_"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler than this.  
Because after all the partying, the smashing and crashing; and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion;  
and all the pandemonium and all the madness; there comes a time when you fade to the blackness.  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap, and hoping, but them people never call you back.  
But that's just how the story unfolds – you get another hand soon after you fold,  
and when your plans unravel in the sand what would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplanes, airplanes – sorry I'm late – I'm on my way, so don't close that gate.  
If I don't make that then I switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night._

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._

_Somebody take me back to the days before this was a job, before I got paid,  
before it ever mattered what I had in my bank.  
Yeah, back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway, and back when I was rapping for the hell of it,  
but now days we rapping to stay relevant.  
I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes then maybe,  
oh maybe, I'll go back to the days; before the politics that we call the rap game,  
and back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes, and back before I tried to cover up my slate.  
But this is for Decatur; what's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish to end the politics and get back to the music that started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say: I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes._

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now."_  
~B.o.B – "Airplanes" (Feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore)

* * *

**A/N: **Another 500 word one. I like that round number - just enough to offer a glimpse without being an entire scene.

I don't listen to 'rap' often, but there are a few select songs on my iPod, and this is one of them. The message, beat, and meshing of their styles and vocals are amazing, but it wasn't until I saw the video that the song really took on a meaning which very quickly blended into a story idea.

I'm trying to practice present tense. My apologies if it reads dry or uninteresting, but I feel it's important to always push ourselves to learn more and get better.

More my style than the last two, but not my musical style.

Hm. Maybe you have something to suggest?

I write angst, drama, and romance so leave a review, PM me, or follow me on Twitter: Ailisraevyn and send me your suggestion. I can't promise I'll do it, but I'm always looking for new inspiration.

I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
